


Espurr

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Joel is always working and tired or grumpy or something so Ray gets him a cat and Joel is all like wtf dumb cat ew get away but Ray sees Joel talking to it in his Caboose voice and talking stocks with it at his desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espurr

Ray was tired of Joel being tired. He would come home late, then stay up half the night because he was too stressed to go to sleep. Most nights the only thing that would eventually get him snoring was more than a few beers, but that just meant he was grumpy in the mornings. Ray was starting to get truly annoyed. He didn’t know what to do, so he turned to his fellow hunters for help.

"Get him a cat! Cats relieve stress!" Lindsay suggested eagerly. Michael rolled his eyes.

"For the last fucking time, we aren’t getting a cat!" he grumbled.

"I know." Lindsay sniffed. "I’m saying Ray should get one."

"You’re saying that so you can kidnap it whenever we go to their house and ignore your goddamn husband."

"This is true."

The idea stuck though, and one night on the way home from work Ray swung by the pet shop.

"Alright, I want the cutest little fucker you’ve got."

"I’m sorry sir?" The old lady looked up fro behind the counter in alarm. Ray blushed.

"Sorry, I’m trying to find a cat for my friend that doesn’t like cats all that much. I was hoping you’d have one he couldn’t help but love."

The old lady smiled and led Ray around to the different kittens, helping him pick up a bed and a litter box in the process.

Ray sat nervously on the couch, petting the tiny grey kitten he had named Espurr. He almost winced as Joel walked through the door and froze.

"What the hell is that?"

"A cat?"

"Why is it in our apartment?"

"to relieve stress?"

"Get it out." Joel ordered as he tossed his bag onto the floor and headed for the bedroom, Ray trailing behind him.

"Oh come on, I’ll train him and everything."

"No."

"His name is Espurr."

"What the hell kind of  name is that?"

"It’s a Pokemon."

“ _No._ ”

"But look at how cute he is!" Ray held up the kitten and Joel turned around, glaring at it’s big eyes and swishing tail.

"Fine." He grumbled. "It can stay for now. But it’s not sleeping in our bed."

Ray clutched Espurr to his chest and beamed as Joel headed for the bedroom.

"Did you hear that? Daddy says you can stay!"

"I’m not it’s daddy!" Joel yelled from the bedroom.

The next day Ray practically skipped to the car as Joel shuffled grudgingly behind, Espurr tucked under one arm. He tossed him in the back seat until Ray picked him up and sat him in his lap. Espurr seemed to like Joel better, and climbed eagerly across the seats into his lap, resting his chin on Joel’s chest.

When they got to work Ray tried to shut him into the Achievement Hunter office, but the kitten bolted whenever the door opened, finding its way to Joel’s office every time. Eventually Joel grudgingly agreed to let him stay.

Every time Espurr would slowly pad up to the computer Joel would slide him back. Eventually the cat gave up and curled up on a stack of paperwork. Joel stroked him absently as Espurr purred.

"You’re not so bad, you know that?" He grinned at him. Espurr glanced at him before closing his eyes again. Joel pushed back his chair and picked up the kitten, putting him in his lap. "Who’s a pretty kitty?" He asked, slipping into his Caboose voice. "You’re the prettiest kitty." He looked up to a snickering sound and saw Ray leaning in the door frame.

"You two getting along then?"

"No." Joel scoffed, plopping Espurr down on the desk unceremoniously. The kitten mewled in protest and Joel fought the urge to pick him back up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you. I can take Espurr off your hand if you want."

"No, it’s alright." Joel said and Ray raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated him."

"Yeah, he’s annoying as fuck. We should keep him here where he only bothers one person instead of six." He explained calmly, sliding Espurr away as he pawed at Joel’s arm.

"Alright." Ray grinned, leaving Joel with the kitten.

He continued to work, this time chatting with Espurr instead of petting him. hearing Joel talk seemed to calm him down and he was almost completely passed out by the time Joel was describing the sudden jump in google stock prices. A noise from the door startled him out of his stock-induced trance.

"You little shit!" Ray almost yelled. "I knew you liked him!"

"Shh!" Joel hissed, trying to cover Espurr’s ears. "He’s sleeping."

"You’re a dumbass." Ray smiled. Joel smiled back.

"At least I didn’t name our cat after a creepy-ass Pokemon."

"You looked up Espurr?"

"Duh. I’m having nightmares tonight." Ray leaned over Joel’s desk and gave him a kiss, grabbing Espurr as he drew back. "Hey!" Joel protested."

"Lindsay wants him." Ray explained apologetically.


End file.
